


Midnight

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It's snowing on Christmas Eve.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> This is day 8 of the newyearcntdown challenge (prompt was church bells) for loki_fan and the prompt 'midnight'.

Laughing, Draco led Harry out of the bar into the cold night. It had started to snow, just about, and Draco spread his arms wide, breathing deep. Harry shoved at his shoulders, still laughing.

"It's just snow!" Harry teased. "This is why you wanted to leave?"

Draco shoved back, shaking his head. "It's the first snow of the season, Harry! Do you know what that means?"

Harry shrugged and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "No, I don't and I don't particularly care."

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, smiling. "It means that it'll be a good Christmas!"

Harry sighed. "Given that I'm with my boyfriend on Christmas Eve and have every intention of spending the morning with him, in bed no less, meant it was already going to be a good one. What makes this so special?"

"You don't get it," Draco scoffed. He thread his hand through Harry's elbow. "It isn't Christmas without snow!"

"Oh, I see," Harry said. "You know, for us Londoners, we're lucky to see snow. It just doesn't happen."

Draco kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let me show you something."

Harry said nothing, but let himself be led down the street and around the corner to the small chapel. Draco smiled and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. "Time is it?"

"About midnight?" Harry offered, confused. "I don't know. Why?"

Draco cast a _Tempus_ and nodded. "About thirty seconds then."

"What's going on?" Harry pressed.

Draco hushed him and closed his eyes. He counted heartbeats and then... Clear as anything, the bells started chiming. "Midnight, Harry. It's Christmas. This chapel always rings bells to signal the day. It goes back to Medieval times; they rung the bells to announce that their Muggle savior was born."

Harry hummed. "Church bells. They're so beautiful."

"There's an old family legend," Draco whispered. "Muggles wouldn't often go out in the snow, you know. At least that's what my ancestors believed. It was said that if we could hear the church bells on Christmas, there was no snow and we should hide, unable to celebrate. But if we couldn't, it meant we could feast. Oh, I wish I could remember how my mother told it. She was so good at it. There was a rhyme, like a children's fairy tale, but I can't..."

"It sounds morbid," Harry whispered, "but maybe she'll tell it to Teddy. Think we could ask her tomorrow?"

Draco turned and kissed Harry. "You have the best ideas, Potter. The best."

Harry blushed. Cleared his throat. "Well. How about we go home? Warm up a little?"

Draco kissed him again. "I'd like that. Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas, Draco."


End file.
